The Perfect Husband
by DeanFan
Summary: Miranda Gardner met her husband as one of his patients. She thought she had the perfect life until she realized how evil her husband really was. Now with no escape she soon sees that death is her only option. AU Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**THE PERFECT HUSBAND**

Miranda nervously opened the door with a trembling hand to the GYN Clinic and walked slowly in. She tried to keep her breathing calm, but who was she kidding? She was scared out of her mind. She hated doctors and hospitals.

This was her first time getting checked out. All her friends kept telling her that she needed to do it and that it was over real quick.

Miranda's best friend, Stacy had recommended Dr. Dean Winchester. Miranda had no clue why, but all Stacy did was grin and said he was good with his hands.

Miranda cleared her throat at the receptionist and forced herself to smile. "My name is Miranda Gardner. I have an appointment at two."

The receptionist who was five yrs younger than her smiled back and checked the schedule.

"He should be ready to see you in ten minutes," the girl replied. "A nurse will be out shortly to call you back."

"Thank you," Miranda said and took a seat in the waiting room surrounded by different women.

Miranda watched the clock on the wall, her heart beating fast as each minute grew closer. She could still get up and walk out. Right when Miranda thought she was going to make a break for it a nurse called out her name.

"Miranda Gardner?" She said looking up from whatever it was she was holding.

Damn it!

"That's me," Miranda choked out.

The nurse smiled at her. "Please follow me."

Miranda did as she was told and was led to the back and down a hall.

Why was she so scared about getting a pap smear?

"Is this your first time?" The older nurse asked as she stopped in front of a room that had Dean Winchester on the door.

"Am I that obvious?" Miranda asked as the nurse opened the door and flicked the light on in the room.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's not that bad. It's always the fist time that's the hardest," she said. "You will need to take all your clothes off and put this on," she said handing her a flimsy gown.

Miranda reluctantly took it from the nurse unsure if she was supposed to get dressed in front of her.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," The nurse said and closed the door slightly just leaving a crack open.

"Might as well get this over with," she muttered and quickly changed to the flimsy gown that came down to mid thigh.

**SPN**

Dr. Dean Winchester strolled down the hall ready to get this next patient over with. Just as he was about to walk in his room he caught a glimpse of a hot young chick putting on one of the gowns that his patients were required to wear.

Dean new he would have lost his license if someone had caught him being a Peeping Tom on one of his patients.

"Dr. Winchester, here is your latest patient file," his nurse told him handing him a thin file.

Dean frowned at how thin the file was. "How come it's so small?"

"This is the girls first time," she whispered. "Go easy on her."

"Right," Dean said. "Why don't you get my patient set up? I'll be in a few minutes."

"Yes sir."

Dean couldn't help but grin. He loved the first timers.

**SPN**

Miranda licked her dry lips as her eyes caught an unwanted glimpse of a host of gleaming stainless steel instruments, including a speculum and some forceps.

"Oh, my god," she said wide eyed and started to feel weak.

A knock sounded on the door making her jump.

"I'm sorry, dear." The nurse said repeating what she had done earlier as she entered the room. "How are you holding up so far?"

"Truthfully? Like I want to run out of here in this awful gown," Miranda said in a rush making the nurse chuckle.

"It's okay to feel that way. Now why don't we get ready for Dr. Winchester? Climb up."

Miranda did as she was told and climb up on the torture looking exam table that had two stainless steel stirrups at the ends angling in odd directions.

Miranda finally noticed the nurse's name tag which read Nurse Brennan.

"Alright now lie down and feet in the stirrups."

"I can still run out of here, right?" Miranda asked and she complied.

The metal stirrups felt like ice, sending a chill through her body.

Nurse Brennan smiled some more. "Just relax, dear." She said as she shook open a freshly laundered sheet and draped it over Miranda.

When Nurse Brennan lifted the sheet up at the end, Miranda closed her eyes as she felt the woman's eyes on her exposed area.

"All right, now slide down some," Nurse Brennan ordered her.

Taking a deep breath, Miranda scooted down some.

"A little more, dear."

Miranda's heart thumped wildly in her chest as she moved farther down until she felt her buttocks half off the end of the table.

"That's fine," Nurse Brennan said. "Dr. Winchester will be in shortly. Good luck." She said leaving Miranda alone in the room.

"Whoever invented this torture should be in hell," Miranda said to herself and waited for the Dr. Winchester to come in so she could get this over with.

**SPN**

Dean smiled when Nurse Brennan walked out of his exam room.

"How's my patient?"

"Nervous and scared as hell," Nurse Brennan told him. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," Dean said defensively going into his exam room with Miranda's file tucked under his arm and closed the door behind him. "I'm Dr. Winchester," Dean said introducing himself to his newest patient and took her file out from his arm and opened it. "You are Miranda Gardner?" He asked.

"Yes," she said in a low voice that Dean almost didn't hear her.

Dean walked to the side of the exam table to get a better look at her.

She was about 5'10 and had the darkest brown eyes Dean had ever seen. His eyes traveled down her perfectly made body. At he sight of her made his cock go hard.

"You had to do that now," He muttered at his manly part.

"I'm sorry?" Miranda asked looking at him strangely.

"I said you are twenty-eight. Can I ask why this is your first time?" He asked setting the file down and walked over to the sink to give his hands a quick wash.

"Because I've always been afraid of doctors and hospitals," she admitted.

Dean quickly dried his hands off, and tore open a package of latex rubber gloves. He loved snapping them on his hands. He noticed he did that Miranda almost flew off the table.

"Sorry," he told her trying hard not to laugh.

"A little warning would have been nice," she said through her perfectly white teeth.

He watched her trying to get relaxed on the exam table.

"It won't hurt," he told her sitting down on the stool at the end of the table. "That much." He added.

**SPN**

Miranda wanted to hit him over the head for saying that. What was so special that Stacy had to recommend this doctor? Other than the part that he was hot as hell might have had something to do with it.

Nurse Brennan walked back into the room walking over to Dr. Winchester.

"How's every thing going?" She asked but only looking at Dr. Winchester.

"He's an ass," Miranda slipped out before she could stop herself.

"That he is," Nurse Brennan said laughing.

"I'm not a complete ass," Dr. Winchester said.

Before Miranda knew it she felt her legs being pushes apart to their limit and started to get frantic knowing that Dr. Winchester was now looking at her exposed area.

"Lets have the Graves speculum," Dr, Winchester said to Nurse Brennan.

Miranda couldn't see what was going on but she heard the sharp clink of metal hitting against metal and it gave her a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

**SPN**

Dean couldn't help but smirk as he moved the Graves' speculum more than once. He could see Miranda's trying to calm down.

Nurse Brennan cleared her throat simply not amused as he was. "Dr. Winchester," she scolded him.

The smile quickly vanished from his face. "Right. Now I want you to relax," he told Miranda….

**A/N:**** Okay this is totally different for me to write than any other story. I am a little nervous about writing this one and I know I shouldn't have started another one but this idea has been nagging at me. LOL! Let me know if you want me to continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks for all the reviews!**

**This chapter is for Dean's Teddy Bear Doctor aka now ****Mrs. Dr. Dean Winchester**** who begged me for an update. LOL! **

"Your ovaries feel fine," Dean said taking his now soiled gloves off.

"I'm glad." Mirada said, but really she was hoping the exam was finally over.

She watched Dr. Winchester toss the latex gloves that he had been wearing in the stainless steel trash pin. He went to wash his hands again.

Miranda had no clue if she was supposed to get off the torture table or not.

"You can get dressed now," He told her drying his hands off. "You were a real champ." Miranda knew he was just trying to make small talk, but she quickly obliged getting off the table.

"We both know I wasn't." She told him.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes so you can dress," he told her.

Dr. Winchester started to walk by her and paused. "You were a champ for first timer," he said and gave her a pat on the head and left the room.

She frowned. Was he just hitting on her? She shook her head at the preposterous idea and quickly dressed back into her own clothes.

A guy like him he could have any girl he wanted. No way would he ever give her a single thought. Besides it said on her file that she was still a virgin.

"As if that's not humiliating enough," she muttered quickly changing back into her clothes.

A guy like him must have many hidden talents.

Miranda quickly slipped her flip flops back on her feet when Dr. Winchester strode back in followed by Nurse Brennan.

"So, what's the news?" Miranda asked wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Your results are good," Dr. Winchester told her. "Though I would like to see you back here in a couple of months so I can keep a close eye on you."

Miranda swallowed hard. "Close eye?" She squeaked.

Dr. Winchester sighed. "The thing is that your medical file is small. Too small for a woman your age," he explained.

"Oh," she said getting it.

"Nurse Brennan will escort you out. See you again in a couple of months," Dr. Winchester said smiling.

"Super," Miranda said sarcastically following Nurse Brennan back to the waiting room.

"Sorry, about him. He mostly thinks with his downstairs brain." Nurse Brennan said shaking her head in disapproval.

"To be fair though that is his job most of the time," Miranda said wirily.

"It was nice meeting you, hon. See you next time."

"You too."

**SPN**

After the terror was finally over, Miranda had called Stacy to meet up with her for lunch. They went to a local burger joint in town and both sat seated at a booth. Once their order was taken and the food had arrived Stacy got down to business.

"So, how was he? Still sexier than ever I bet," her best friend Stacy said mischievously making Miranda almost choke on her cheeseburger.

"I swear you two could be related," Miranda chuckled setting her cheeseburger back down on her plate.

"True, but you're the one that loves cheeseburgers. From what I've heard that's his favorite food besides pie," Stacy said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Maybe I should win him over with pie," she said thoughtfully with lust twinkling in her eyes.

Miranda couldn't help but chuckle at her friend. "Hey, if you want him you can have him."

Stacy looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Please. Don't tell me you didn't find Dean sexier than hell."

"Dean?" Miranda questioned arching a brow. "I didn't know you two were on first name basis." She said taking a drink of her lemon water.

"We're not," Stacy admitted. "It's just easier to say his name instead of Dr. Winchester all the time," she said taking a bite of one of her French Fries.

Miranda sat her drink back down. "Not to change the subject or anything but aren't you still seeing that guy David?"

"David turned out to be an ass," Stacy said making a face.

"Sorry."

"Me too. I just was hoping to be married by the time I turned thirty. Guess I was wrong," Stacy drawled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I will either," Miranda said taking another bite of her burger.

"Sweetie, I know your just trying to be nice," Stacy said with a half smile.

Unknown to the two young women Dean was watching them from outside looking in through the window. Dean kept his eyes locked on Miranda. He knew she was the one as soon as he met her. It was time to make her his.

"Okay, I'm stuffed." Stacy said pushing her plate away that had about a fourth of food left on it.

"Me too," Miranda said polishing off the last bite of her burger. "Those are so good." She said between bites.

"I agree with you there," Dr. Winchester said smiling politely at them.

Shocked by his presence Stacy had spit the water out of her mouth.

"Damn it," She said embarrassed covering her mouth with her hand blushing crimson red.

Dr. Winchester chuckled. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have snuck up on you girls." He said but only looking at Miranda.

Miranda smiled at him. "I take it you've been here before?"

He clicked his tongue. "Best burgers in town. It's nice to see a woman eat one for a change."

"Meat doesn't scare me."

"That's good to know," He said putting on his winning smile.

Stacy looked back and forth between the two and noticed there was a hidden spark between them.

"I hate to break our lunch date Miranda but I've got to finish my errands," she said placing a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Oh, really?" Miranda said not believing her friend.

"You two have fun," Stacy said sliding out of the booth with her purse in her hand.

Miranda shook her head. "I'm sorry about her," she said as she watched Stacy gave her two thumbs up behind Dr. Winchester.

"I just hope I wasn't the reason why she left."

"I think that was her doing."

"I'm glad. Mind if I join you?"

Miranda licked her lips. "I was about done but I could stay for a couple of minutes."

"Awesome," Dr. Winchester said sliding in Stacy's vacant spot. "I'm sorry, does this seem weird to you?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"A doctor running into his patient," Dr. Winchester stated.

"It's a free world. I mean it is a small town, Dr. Winchester." She told him.

Dean laughed. "Please, call me, Dean. Dr. Winchester makes me sound older than I already am."

Miranda couldn't help but smile. "Can I ask how old you are since you already know my age?"

"Thirty-eight," Dr. Winchester-Dean answered.

Miranda studied him. "You don't look thirty-eight."

"Good to know on my part," he said winking at her and looked down at his hands. "Is it me?" He asked looking back up at her. "Am I the only one that feels a spark between us?"

Miranda thought long and hard before she answered him. Sure she might have sensed something when she first met him in his office, but she didn't really think about it at the time.

"I think there might be," she said with a nervous laugh. "I mean, even Stacy knew I guess which was why she left us alone."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm afraid to act on my feelings," she admitted.

Dean reached for her hand across the table and held it in his own lightly brushing his thumb over hers.

"I'll respect whatever you decide. I just hope this means that I'll get to see you again."

"I'm sorry," she told him. "I know I'm not like the girls that you are probably used to."

Dean leaned over the table and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss lasted for a brief moment but it was sweet and tender before Dean pulled back smiling at her.

"That's what I like about you. I need someone like you in my life." Dean told her.

"So… what do you suggest?"

"That I pick you up for a date tonight and I promise it will be one that you will never forget," he said with a lopsided grin.

"Deal," Miranda said caving in.

**SPN**

"I can't believe he asked you out on a date!" Stacy squealed inside Miranda's loft. "Girl, I wish I was you right now." She said falling back on Miranda's twin size bed.

"You don't think it's strange?" Miranda asked looking in her closet trying to find a dress to wear for tonight.

"Mira, you over think things," Stacy scolded her friend as she sat up on the bed.

Miranda sighed pulling out a navy blue silk strapless dress. "What do you think?" She asked holding the dress up to her.

Stacy shook her head no making a tsking sound. "That dress is too safe."

"That's the point," she said hanging it back up and pulled out a summery lavender dress. "What about this one?"

Stacy made a face. "That dress makes you look too innocent." She said walking over to her closet, roaming through her friend's wardrobe. "Ah!" She said pulling out a red dress that was low cut in the back. "Perfect!"

"I don't even know where he's taking me. What if it's too much?" She asked taking the dress.

"What if he takes you to someplace that's fancy and you end up being underdressed?"

Miranda thought about it knowing that her friend was right. "I hate it when you are right," she said walking in her bathroom to change.

"Just don't forget to thank me when you two are married and have a litter load of kids," Stacy shouted.

After she changed into the dress she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe she should wear her hair up?

"French twist with a few loose strands in the front," Stacy said from the doorway. "Dean isn't going to know what hit him."

Miranda couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling tonight was going to change her life forever…

**SPN**

Dean whistled fixing his bow tie in front of the mirror as his all-time favorite band- Led Zeppelin played in the background.

His plan was right on track and he planned to keep it that way. No one was going to ruin this for him.

What he got, he wanted.

Miranda was the girl that he had been looking for; one that he could break and mold into what he wanted in a wife and mother to his future children.

Unknown to her, he knew everything about her. He watched her for a long time debating on the right time to make his presence known and had gotten lucky when she appeared as one of his patients.

The rest is history in the making.

"Tonight, you will be looking at your future husband," Dean said his face expressionless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huge thanks to all of your reviews as always!**

Miranda hurried out of her small bathroom when she heard the doorbell rang and quickly opened it to find Dr. Winchester- Dean standing there in a fancy black tux with his hands behind his back as if he was hiding something.

"You look beautiful," Dean said smiling making her blush.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself," she told him. "Let me just grab my purse then we can head out."

"Before you do that…," he said pulling out a bouquet of a dozen red roses and handed them to her. "These are for you."

"There beautiful," Miranda said surprised smelling them. "You didn't have to do this," she replied still smiling at him.

"Only want the best for my girl," he replied with his sexy wink.

"I better put these in water. Come in," she said already grabbing a vase out from underneath the sink, filling it with water.

Dean stepped over the threshold and pretended to look around like it was his first time inside. Little did she know was that Dean knew everything about her tiny loft.

"Nice place," He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

He watched Miranda set the vase down on the counter.

"Thanks. I know it's not much but its home," she said grabbing her purse. "I'm pretty sure my loft is probably the size of your closet or something."

Dean frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you are a doctor," she pointed out playfully.

"Right," Dean said nodding his head. "Trust me, sweetheart. Money doesn't buy you happiness."

Miranda looked deep into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Maybe it does now."

Dean leaned over and kissed her on her cheek.

"We better get going if we're going to make the reservation I made. Shall we?" He asked holding his arm out.

Miranda smiled at him. "We shall," she said wrapping her arm through his letting him lead the way as she locked her door behind her.

Miranda looked up at the night sky noticing a full moon, stars twinkled and airplanes flying above.

"Are you nervous?" Dean asked stopping in front of a black '67 Chevy Impala

She blinked in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"Your shoulders look tense," he pointed out.

Yes she was nervous. She hadn't been out on a date in a really long time and was afraid she was going to make a complete ass of herself.

"Just wonder what you have planned tonight," she said giving him a reassuring smile and quickly changed the subject. "Is this your car?"

"That's my baby," Dean said opening the passenger door for her. Miranda carefully got in. Once she was settled, Dean closed the door and got in the drivers side.

Dean placed the key in the ignition and started her up.

"At least now I can say I've been in one of these cars," Miranda said laughing.

Dean tried to control his anger. Nobody makes fun of his baby!

"Good or bad saying?" Dean asked controlling his breathing.

"Good saying," She said looking at him.

Dean licked his lips and could tell she was telling the truth. His anger quickly faded away and smiled at her.

"Good." He said pulling into traffic.

**SPN**

Dean had taken her to the most expensive restaurant in town that was most famous for seafood. Miranda felt out of place, and wasn't used to this lifestyle.

"Is it too much?" Dean asked across from her.

Miranda looked down at the menu. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when she noticed the prices and looked back up at him.

"Dean, you didn't have to take me here," she said flustered.

"Money is no option to me. Order anything you want. I'm sure there is something on the menu that you have never tried before."

She looked back down at the menu. Her mouth literally watered when she saw lobster. She never had lobster before and has always wanted to try it. It was just too expensive...

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked taking a drink of his beer that was in a glass bottle.

Miranda couldn't help it and caved in. "I was thinking how much I want to try the lobster," she said sheepishly.

"Lobster it is. I think I'll get a steak."

Miranda took a drink of her ice cold water. "No bacon cheeseburger tonight?" She said making him chuckle.

"Not tonight," Dean said scanning around for their waiter. "Waiter," Dean called getting his attention.

Their waiter hurried quickly to the table. "Are you ready to order, sir?" he asked politely in a British accent.

"My lovely date here will have lobster and I'll have the steak," Dean said with a polite smile.

"How would you like your steak prepared?"

"Oh, just knock its horns off, wipe its nasty ass, and chunk it right here on this plate," Dean replied without even blinking.

Miranda put her hands in front of her mouth to keep her from laughing at the look on the waiters face.

"Of, course. And would you care to order wine with your meal?

"Uh, yah why don't you bring us your best bottle of champagne."

"Oh, none for me," Miranda said quickly getting the two men's attention but only looked at Dean. "I don't really like alcohol," she admitted.

Dean, of course, already knew that, but was acting like this was his first time he heard it.

"Looks like I'll stick with the beer," Dean told the waiter.

"I'll put your order in and be back with another beer," the waiter said leaving.

Miranda started laughing as soon as the waiter was out of view. "I can't believe you said that."

"Said what?" Dean asked as he took another drink.

"About how you would like your steak prepared," she said reminding him.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked leaning over the table.

"Yeah," She said leaning in half ways.

"I heard that line in a movie once and have been dying to say it ever since."

Miranda shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"I should have known."

"Bet you can't tell what movie it was from," he challenged.

"Want to bet? I am so good at remembering lines from movies."

"Then what was it from?"

"The…"

**SPN**

"That was so delicious," Miranda said as they stepped out of the restaurant. "Now I can tell the whole world what lobster tastes like," she said grinning.

Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I can make a lot of your dreams come true, baby." Dean said making her giggle.

"I'm starting to believe that."

"Better believe it, baby."

In that instant, Dean was done waiting. He crashed his lips on hers kissing her long hand hard making her moan in pleasure. He forced his tongue inside her mouth rubbing up against hers.

"Dean…" she groaned.

"I want you so bad," he said snaking his right hand up under her dress. Miranda responded back pressing her body into his begging for more.

"You sure know what your doing," Miranda said impressed as she felt his hand slid deeper.

"I have many talents that could rock your world," He said releasing his hand from under her dress using it to tuck a strand curl behind her ear. "You are so beautiful," he said nibbling her neck. "It should be a sin."

Miranda closed her eyes when she felt Dean's teeth gently biting her neck playfully. She had never been touched or kissed this way. It was all new to her but she enjoyed it, every second of it.

"Get a room you two!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, no." Miranda said embarrassed pulling away from Dean. She was so caught up in the heat of the moment that she forgot they were outside in public.

"Planning on it!" Dean shouted back angrily.

Miranda licked her dry swollen lips taken aback by Dean's sudden temper. "Dean, its okay," said trying to calm him down.

"It's far from okay!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Your killing me, Miranda. I can't wait any longer."

Miranda looked at him confused and surprised by the way he was acting. "What are you talking about?"

"Marry me."

Miranda stared at him unsure if she heard him right. "Your joking, right?"

"Look at my face and tell me if I'm joking," He said dead serious. "You can't deny that we have undeniable passion."

"Dean, we just met this morning and now your asking me to marry you," she said confused by the way he was acting. "We just met!"

"Every bone in my body is screaming for us to be together. You don't know how long I've waited for you. Please, marry me."

**A/N:**** So I'm going to leave this chapter right there. I know I'm evil but I wanted to give you a little snake peak over the holiday. Happy 4****th**** of July everyone!**

**Also, if anyone can guess what movie I got that line from I promise I'll post another chapter Tuesday! Good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't marry you, Dean." Miranda told him. "I'm sorry. It's just all of this is happening so fast and it's all overwhelming for me. We just had our first date on the same day we met. Please, try and understand from my point of view. I do like you Dean but there's just so much that we don't know about each other," she tried explaining to make him see her point of view from this.

Dean clenched his fist. She was making everything so fucking difficult! He did his part; played the nice charming handsome doctor, asked her out on a date and took her to the most fucking expensive restaurant in this crap hole town! He had given her everything and she still wasn't fucking satisfied!

Dean took a deep breath to calm down. He'd go along with whatever she wanted. Then when they are husband and wife he'd be in control.

"Are you saying that you would want to get married in the future?" He asked trying sound hopeful on her part.

Miranda took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze. "Someday, but for now can we just get to know each other a little better," she asked hoping he would agree.

"On one condition," he asked.

""What's that?"

"That from one year from now when I ask you again, you will say yes," he told her.

Miranda bit her bottom lip. A year was better than their first date.

"Okay," she said giving in.

Miranda didn't want to lose him. Not yet.

**SPN**

"He asked you to marry him?" Stacy said stunned the next morning at a local Denny's restaurant. "What'd you say?" she demanded.

Miranda blew on her hot coffee before taking a sip. "We made a deal," she said setting the mug back down on the table.

Stacy motioned with her hand eagerly for her friend to continue. "And?"

"What do you think I said? I told him no. It was our first date for crying out loud!"

Stacy slumped back in her seat disappointed. "I guess it was too soon for him to be asking but damn, Mira! Have you seen the way he looks?"

"Yes I have. I made a deal with him that if we are still together a year from now that I'd say yes when he'd pop the question again."

Stacy picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it and stared at the rest of it in her hand. "You know what I'm thinking Miranda?"

Miranda made a disgusted face. "I know I do not want to know."

"I'm just saying..," Stacy said swallowing the rest in one bite. "So, fess up. Is he a good kisser?"

Miranda couldn't help but grin remembering the way Dean was with her. "Oh, yeah."

Stacy laughed. "You are one lucky son of a bitch."

"I know," Miranda agreed.

**SPN**

Dean arrived at work with an attitude and was taking it out on anybody that talked to him. He just wanted this fucking day over with and a year already to pass.

"You okay, boss?" Nurse Brennan asked.

"Just fucking dandy," Dean muttered slipping into his white doctor's coat.

Nurse Brennan was about to say something when Kimberly the receptionist who was a petite brunette that wore glasses knocked on the door before entering.

"Sorry, to bother you, but your brother is here to see you," Kimberly said.

Dean groaned. Just what he needed! "Could this day get any worse?"

"I can tell him you are with a patient if you'd like," Kimberly offered.

Dean actually smiled. "Remind me to give you a raise."

Kimberly beamed with delight at the sound raise. "Thank you, sir." She said quickly leaving the room.

Though she was kind of a bookworm, Dean knew he hired her for a reason. She was mostly the brains of the place and kept everything flowing correctly.

"That was nice of you," Nurse Brennan told him surprised by her boss's good deed.

"Call it my good deed for the day."

**SPN**

Sam Winchester felt uncomfortable- the odd man out as he was surround by a dozen of women of all types and ages as he waited to see his older brother in the waiting room.

The woman seated next to him looked old enough to be his mother. She smiled seductively at Sam making him shift slightly in his seat. He gave her a polite smile but jumped when he felt her hand on his thigh.

"You are so hot."

"Thank you, I guess." Sam said clearing his throat.

"Are you seeing anybody?"

Sam quickly moved away from her just as Kimberly walked towards him.

"I'm sorry Sam, but Dean is with a patient," she said apologetically.

Sam didn't believe her but that was fine with him. "Okay. Just tell Dean I'll call him later."

"I'll give him the message. It was good seeing you again, Sam."

Sam always had a soft spot for Kimberly. "You too," he replied walking out of the building.

**SPN**

Outside Miranda unlocked the door to her loft and stepped inside closing the door behind her.

"Home sweet home," She said to herself looking around at the tiny space.

In the living room she had a dark green couch, oak wood coffee table and a little entertainment stand that had her '32 inch flat screen tv and regular dvd player resting next to it.

On the other side were her twin size bed, nightstand and dresser. It wasn't much but that was all she could afford being a librarian.

Miranda tossed her purse on the couch and noticed the floors needed cleaning again.

"Eh, I'll do it tomorrow," she shrugged not really in the mood to be doing housework.

Miranda sat down on the couch and picked the remote control up and turned the tv on. Suddenly her eyelid felt heavy. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer she fell asleep.

**SPN**

Miranda woke up, not sure how long she was asleep and smelled something delicious cooking from the kitchen.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she heard Dean ask.

Miranda got up off the couch and frowned. "How did you get in?" She asked watching him cook away over the stove.

"I told you I have many hidden talents," he said nonchalantly.

Suddenly Miranda got nervous. "Dean, you can't just break in here whenever you want."

Dean wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. "I wanted to surprise you. I couldn't surprise you by asking if it was okay to come inside. Have a drink," he said picking up a glass that was filled with ice tea with a slice of lemon in it.

Reluctantly, Miranda took it.

Dean watched as she took a drink and smiled.

"I hope your hungry," he said retrieving back to his cooking. "I've got a whole special meal planned."

"It smells delicious," she said sitting down on a bar stool. "What are we having?"

"It's a surprise," he said cryptically. "How was your day?"

"Slept most of the day," she said. "I guess you wore me out last night."

"Looks like I'll be wearing you out again."

Miranda scratched the back of her head. "Dean I'm flattered by all this."

Dean clenched his jaw tight. She had to ruing the fucking moment again!

"By the tone of your voice you're not really flattered," he said getting angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to all this attention."

"If you don't want to be with me then just say so. Just stop leading me on," Dean said slamming the spatula down scaring her.

Miranda got off the stool slowly backing away from him. "I'm not leading you on Dean. You're the one that snuck into my home."

Dean stalked towards her. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are that I chose you?"

"Chose me? Dean, your starting to scare me," her voice trembled.

Dean blinked his eyes. "Was I? That was not my intention. I just want to make you happy." He said returning back to his normal behavior.

Miranda thought it was better just to play along. She liked this side of Dean. She did. But it was like he was becoming her shadow. That was the part that was starting to frightened her….

**A/N:**** Not my best chapter. This one was a little hard for me to write but I did promise you guys a chapter for getting the answer right. It was The Cowboy Way. I'm surprised you guys even knew the answer. LOL! Next chapter I will be jumping ahead of their relationship.**

**Also I have a poll on my profile for hottest character on Supernatural. So far Dean is in the lead. Sam and Cass are tied so if there are any of you Sam and Cass fans out there please help and break the tie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Huge thanks to everyone that's reviewing! It means a lot!**

"That was incredible," Miranda said wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I didn't know you were such a good cook."

Dean took a drink of his beer pleased. "So, are you glad I broke into your loft?" He said with a playful smirk.

Miranda's body suddenly felt heavy. She couldn't explain it and struggled to keep her eye lids open. "I…don't know about that." She said finding it difficult to talk now.

Dean watched her as the drugs began to kick in. "Are you, okay?" He asked setting his beer back down on the table.

Miranda tried to lift her head up but couldn't. "I think something is wrong," she slurred and went slump in her seat.

Dean scooted his chair back and stood up. He walked around the table to her chair and lifted her non moving form onto his strong arms and carried her to her bed. After placing her down, he fanned her hair out around her admiring her perfect body.

"Time to get down to business," Dean said to himself and went to where his duffle bag laid on the floor next to the kitchen counter and searched around his bag until he found his camera. He carried it back to the bed and placed it on the nightstand.

Dean began removing every inch of Miranda's clothing until she was bare. "I knew I picked the right one," He said as his eyes explored her body. "Time to get this party started," he said picking up his camera and began taking pictures without her knowledge.

**SPN**

Miranda woke up the next morning feeling sore as hell all over and groaned as the sudden light from one of the windows hit her eyes.

"That is not helping," She said shielding her eyes with her arm.

She had a pounding headache that she was pretty sure was worse than a hangover. Not that she would ever know.

"Rise and shine!" Dean shouted as he came out of her bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of faded blue jeans. He had a towel in his hand and was drying his hair off.

Miranda cautiously sat up careful not to make her headache worse and bit her bottom lip at the site of his bare chest.

"You used my shower?" Miranda said bewildered.

Dean tossed the towel in the dirty hamper. "I hope you don't mind. I was too worried to leave you alone last night after you passed out."

At least he cared. "I'm sorry. I still don't know what happened."

Dean sat down next to her. She loved how he looked when his hair was what.

"Maybe you should get checked out. I can give you a private examination," he replied with a wink making her laugh.

"I'm sure I was just tired or something. If It happens again then I'll get checked out. I promise." She said kissing him on the lips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a private exam?"

She kissed him once more. "As thrill as that sounds I have to get ready for work."

Dean groaned. "As much as I hate to say it, me too," He said. "Today is Nurse Brennan's last day and we're throwing her a goodbye party."

"I didn't know that," Miranda said. She really liked Nurse Brennan. "Tell her hi for me."

"I will. So, I'll see you tonight." He said getting off the bed and gave her one last kiss.

"Great," Miranda muttered. "Another night with my shadow."

**SPN**

Dean walked into his building and saw everything was set up for Nurse Brennan's party. Kimberly was just finishing putting up the decorations.

"What do you think, Boss?" Kimberly asked stepping down from a stool.

"Looks good," Dean said impressed. Now he really was going to have to give Kimberly a raise. "What time did you get here?"

"Around 5 this morning," Kimberly said like it was no big deal. "Just wanted to make sure everything was great for Iris's last day. Oh, here's your schedule and messages," She said handing him a folder. "Sam called again."

Dean moaned. "I'll call him later. He'll keep nagging like a wife until I do."

Kimberly giggled then covered her mouth embarrassed. "Sorry," she said sheepishly.

Dean couldn't help but smile. Kimberly had that effect on him. He felt sort of protective of her.

Dean walked down the hall and into his office. He closed the door behind and flicked the lights on in the room.

"Nurse Joyce reporting for duty," said a seductive voice.

Dean nearly dropped all the papers he was holding and cleared his throat at the site of his new nurse. "You know your not supposed to start until tomorrow."

She shrugged and continued to lay on her side on the exam table in the naughtiest nurses costume you could find. "What can I say? I miss my boss." She opened her legs a little wider. "I know you want me."

"I'm in a happy relationship," he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"You better keep it that way if you want to live."

**SPN**

Miranda was busy checking in books at the library. She never thought she would be happy to be at work. She loved Dean but he was smothering her too much. Sure she loved being a librarian but the quietness could get to you sometimes.

She scanned a book in and frowned when the name April Winchester appeared.

"Winchester could be a common name," she said to herself and shrugged it off.

"Miranda you have a phone call," another librarian told her.

"Thanks," Miranda said going to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"I can't stop thinking about you," Dean said on the other line.

Miranda rolled her eyes. They've only been apart for an hour! "Dean, you can't call me when I'm working," she said slightly irritated.

"How about I pick you up for lunch today?" he continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Dean, I can't. I have a staff meeting," She said hoping he'd buy it.

"Well, then dinner and a movie tonight. I'll be nice enough to let you pick out the movie."

Miranda sighed. He wasn't going to give up. "I promised a friend a night out."

"Stacy? Just invite her over. We'll make it work."

"It's not Stacy, Dean. You don't know her."

"Well then this will give me a chance to meet another one of your friends."

"Dean I've got to get back to work before my boss gets mad. We'll talk later."

"Alright. Love you, babe."

Hang up the damn phone already! "You too. Bye." She said quickly hanging up.

He just never quits!"

**SPN**

Dean slammed the phone back down almost breaking it. He knew the bitch was lying.

"Trouble in paradise?" Nurse Joyce teased.

"Get the hell out of my office." Dean glared.

"We can go another round if it'll make you happy," she said smiling seductively.

"What will make me happy is you out of my office. Get out!" He shouted.

Nurse Joyce placed both her hands on her hips and scowled. "When you want another piece of this fine ass let me know." She said storming out of his office.

Dean rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Come on, Dean. Think! What would get Miranda to have dinner again," he pondered. Then his face dropped. "No. Anything but that." But Dean wasn't seeing any other option. He picked the phone back up and dialed the one person he didn't want to talk to. "Sammy, it's me." Dean said trying to sound happy to hear from him.

**SPN**

"I can't believe this is the last time we're ever going to work together," Kimberly said giving Nurse Brennan a goodbye hug.

"We'll keep in touch," Nurse Brennan promised.

Dean leaned against the wall pushing the rest of the piece of cake around on his plate with a fork.

"Are you sure you don't want to go another round?" Nurse Joyce asked standing beside him.

"Quit making a spectacle of yourself. Your being too obvious and if anyone finds out about what we did I will make your life a living hell. Do not tempt me," he warned.

"I'll tempt you all I want," she said joining the girls.

"What the fuck did I get myself into?" Dean said to himself.

**SPN**

Miranda kept glancing at her watch as time got closer for the work day to be over. Others would be thrilled, unfortunately for her it was a reminder of what she had gotten herself into.

"Excuse me, are you Miranda Gardner?"

Miranda turned around and saw a freakishly lean tall man in his early thirties with shaggy brown hair giving her a polite smile.

"Depends," she said a little cryptic. "Who are you?"

The man held out his hand. "I'm Sam Winchester. Dean's brother."

"Oh!" Miranda said surprised and shook Sam's hand. "I didn't know Dean had a brother."

"Dean doesn't like to mention me at all."

"How come?"

"Because we get on each others nerves," Sam said smiling.

Miranda smiled back. There was something about Sam that was nice and comforting.

"I take it Dean told you about me."

"He wants the three of us to have dinner tonight so we could get better acquainted."

"I take it Dean doesn't take no for an answer."

"He's always been determined when it comes to getting what he wants," Sam explained. "So what do you say?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Huge thanks for the reviews as always!**

Miranda couldn't believe how nice and polite Sam was compared to Dean. Sure Dean had his moments when he wasn't her shadow. Maybe she could just have dinner with Sam to get to know him. Maybe he could tell her stuff about Dean.

"Actually I have plans tonight with a friend and I'm busy tomorrow night," She said and bit her bottom lip nervously. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam wondered if this was about Dean's behavior if he was back to his old ways. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is about Dean?"

"Yeah. Dean's great. I like him a lot but sometimes he's clingy and scary. Should I be worried?"

Sam knew Dean had this poor girl right where he wanted her. He couldn't let that happen again.

"If you want my advice get out while you still can," Sam told her knowing he signed his death warrant by telling her.

Sam's answer surprised her. "Are you saying Dean gets violent?"

"He does if he doesn't get his way. I'll tell Dean you have plans. Just get out while you still can," Sam repeated.

Miranda swallowed hard knowing deep down Sam was right. Could she really get away from Dean?

Unknown to them Dean was watching and was beyond pissed.

**SPN**

After Sam had left the library he walked down the street and turned the corner when he saw Dean looking pissed.

"Are you already spying on the poor girl?" Sam demanded incredulously.

Dean stalked up to him. "That's none of your fucking business, Sammy."

"It is my business when your going to hurt some other poor innocent girl!" Sam yelled.

"The only reason why I haven't killed you is because you're my brother whether I like it or not," Dean said menacingly.

Sam scoffed. "Am I supposed to be grateful? What the hell happened to you man?"

Dean ignored the question. "What in the fuck did you tell, Miranda?"

Sam towered over his brother. Even though Sam was younger he was still taller. "What do you think I told her? I told her to get out while she's still alive. I'm not going to let you do the same thing to her after what you did with April!"

Dean bawled his fist and punched his brother square in his jaw. "You should be thankful that I found Miranda. You of all people know how I can get when I'm not happy."

Sam glared at him. "I don't even know who you are anymore. No wonder mom killed herself." Sam said walking off.

Dean slammed his hand against the brick building still fuming. Why in the fuck did Sam have to mention their mother?

"Fuck this," Dean said pulling out his cell phone. He scrolled down his list of contacts and hit 'send'. "Pick up," Dean shouted into the phone. Finally the person answered. "I need to see you. Sam is getting in the way again."

**SPN**

When Miranda got home she called a handyman to replace all the locks in her place and nailed her windows shut. She did not want to wake up to find Dean leering over her again.

Last night was still fuzzy. She was starting to think Dean had drugged her somehow. Why else couldn't she remember?

Miranda ran a shaky hand through her hair. Tomorrow she'll break if off with Dean. Don't let him sucker you in.

**SPN**

John Winchester looked at the picture frame on his desk of his late wife Mary. Next to it was a picture of their wedding day. That was when they were happy; before she had wanted children.

Once Dean and Sam had been born everything went south. Mary didn't agree with the way John would punish the boys if they didn't do what they were told. The day after Sam's high school graduation was the day Mary took her own life.

Deep down John knew that day would come. Mary had waited until Sam had turned eighteen and left him a huge amount of money that would keep him secured for the rest of his life.

John knew she had always favored Sam even though she had claimed numerous times that she loved both of her boys equally. He wasn't a fool and neither was Dean.

Sighing, he picked up a bottle of Scotch and poured some into a glass. He sat the bottle back down with a thud and picked the glass up taking a large drink.

"Drinking your sorrows away," Dean said sarcastically as he walked into his office.

John glared at his eldest son. "Don't act like you don't," John told his son. "Guess who I saw today?"

Dean didn't like that smirk on his father's face because he knew he was talking about.

"How is my lovely ex-wife?" Dean said getting himself a glass.

John picked the Scotch back up and poured the liquid into both of their glasses and chuckled.

"April actually looked happy," John chuckled setting the bottle back down.

Dean's face hardened as he tossed back his drink.

"That is until she noticed me," John replied with a grin.

"Did you scare the living shit out of her?" Dean asked continuing the round of drinks.

"She almost pissed her pants," John said laughing. "The look on her face was priceless!"

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. "That's the best news I've heard all day." Dean said raising his glass up to his father's, clinking it in satisfaction. "Cheers."

Father and son finished off the whole bottle before getting down to business.

"You need to do something about Sam." Dean demanded. "He's already sticking his huge Pinocchio knows in my latest conquest."

"Did you actually see them?"

"He went to her fucking work! Dad I know you want grandchildren before you die, but that's not going to happen as long as Sam keeps pissing me off!" Dean yelled outraged.

John picked up a pen and began tapping it against his desk thinking. "I'll talk to Sam. I think it's time for what did you say her name was?"

"Miranda."

" to meet the family officially," John sad. "I'll go to her work and invite her over for dinner."

Dean looked at his father dubiously. "Don't you think I already had Sam try that?"

"Trust me, son. Once she meets me she'll come around," John replied with a wicked smile.

**SPN**

Miranda stood under the shower head letting the hot water hit her skin. She moved her soaking wet hair out of her face and closed her eyes trying to relax.

It was dark in the bathroom with a few candles lit which was the way she liked it.

Dean called and had left a dozen messages on her voicemail. She knew she was going to have to talk to him but she just wanted one peaceful night to herself.

After her long hot shower she put her robe on and ordered a large pepperoni pizza.

Miranda changed into a pair of gray sweat pants and a black tank top waiting for the pizza man.

Someone knocked at the door. Cautiously, Miranda quietly walked to the door and looked through the peep hole.

Dean stood on the outside looking rather glum…

_**A/N:**__** I apologize for the delay. Life stuff got in the way last week. Hope I gave you all an explanation for why Dean is the way he is in this story. Usually I don't like making John a bad guy in my stories but I thought it would fit in this one.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**As always thanks to all of you that reviewed!**

**First off I am so sorry for the wait! I struggled writing this chapter. **

_Miranda silently cursed as she backed away from the door as silently as she could, praying that Dean couldn't hear her footsteps against the hardware floor. _

"_Please go away," She whispered._

_The door was kicked open. Miranda gasped in fear her eyes never leaving Dean has he walked in like he owned the place with a gun in his right hand._

"_You really should have let me in the first time I knocked," Dean said. He pointed the gun at her and pulled the trigger._

Miranda's eyes snapped open. It had been a dream. She had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Maybe I should cancel that pizza," she said and ran a shaky hand through her hair. "And find another doctor."

There was a knock at the door. It took a minute for Miranda to get all her bearings together and forced her feet to move to the door. She peeked through the peephole and saw a teenager from the pizza place. She sighed with relief before opening the door.

"One large pepperoni and olives?" The teenager asked looking down and read the order on the ticket.

"That's me. I just need to get my wallet real quick." She said

Miranda went to the coffee table and pulled out a twenty dollar bill from her wallet and went to back to pay.

"How much do I owe?"

"$15.50." The boy said pulling out the pizza in one of those carrier bag thingies.

"Here you go," She said as they switched. "Keep the change."

The boy smiled at her surprised. "Thank you."

Miranda smiled back and watched the boy walk away. She closed her door and locked it. She held the pizza box up to her nose and inhaled the yummy smell making her stomach growl.

"My favorite," she said pleased.

Outside in the night the teenager walked back to his piece of crap car and the man that was waiting for him.

"Was she alone?" The man demanded.

This guy crept him out but he promised him that he'd make some easy money.

"Seemed like it to me," he said trying to keep his voice cool.

The man pulled out his wallet and handed him a $50 dollar bill.

"Pleasure doing business with you kid," The guy said disappearing out of view.

The kid shook his head. "What a freak."

**SPN**

The next day Joyce was getting Dean's next patient ready. A terrified teenage girl and her mother sat beside her daughter's side holding her hand

Apparently girl had been bleeding heavily.

Joyce went to retrieve Dean in his office and didn't bother knocking before stepping inside.

"Your patient is ready for you," She said trying to get his attention.

Dean eyes were stuck like glue to his computer screen.

"Three more minutes," He snapped still focused on whatever was on the screen.

She frowned. "It's a teenage girl who's scared out of her mind. This isn't like you to ignore a patient."

"I JUST NEED THREE FUCKING MINUTES!"

Joyce knew what was making him act this way or who. "It's that bitch, Miranda, isn't it? She's got you so whipped it's not even funny."

Evidently calling Miranda a bitch was enough to get his full on attention. If looks could kill she would be dead.

"You just signed your own death," he said with murderous eyes making her scared.

"I just don't get what the big deal is about her."

Dean stood up from his chair and stalked towards her. He stopped inches from her face. "Looks like I'm going to have to find another nurse."

Joyce tried to make it for the door when she noticed the hypodermic needle in his hand, but Dean was faster and caught her easily stabbing her skin with the needle. She felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Pancuronium," He snarled behind her right ear. She tried to move but her body wouldn't corporate with her brain. "Don't try to talk. In a couple of minutes you won't be able to anyways."

Joyce felt like she was in some horror movie.

"It's a wonderful drug actually," he continued. "You can't move but you can stay conscious, hear, see, and feel everything that's going on."

She tried to move away from him but it was too late. She could already feel the drug coursing through her veins making her immobile.

"They won't be able to find your body for weeks…"

**SPN**

Dean walked into the examination room holding his patients chart.

"Sorry for the wait. I was a bit preoccupied where it couldn't wait," He said smiling at his patient and her mother.

The girl's mother smiled back at him. "We understand," she said holding tight to her daughter's hand. "Don't we, Melissa?"

Melissa just nodded. It was clear that she was terrified being there. It reminded Dean of Miranda when he first saw her.

"I promise it will be over fast," he told the girl trying to reassure her.

The girl's eyes finally met his. "Is the nurse coming back in?"

"No. She had a family emergency and had to leave. I hope it won't make you two uncomfortable with just me."

"Not at all," said the mother.

**SPN**

John had to admit Dean had good taste in women as he studied Miranda's every move at her work. One thing was for damn sure; he wasn't going to let Sam ruin this for Dean.

"I can tell you're perfect for Dean."

John casually walked over to the counter to meet his future daughter in law.

John cleared his throat to get her attention. "Excuse me."

She turned around clutching a book in her hand.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a polite smile.

John smiled back. "I sure hope so."

"Well, what do you need help with sir?"

John held out his hand. "I'm John Winchester, Dean's father."

Miranda's mouth opened in a surprised O and she shook his hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester."

"Please, call me, John. Mr. Winchester makes me sound older than I want to admit," he replied with a wink making her laugh a little.

"Okay, John. Did Dean send you to check up on me?"

The girl was smarter than she looked. "I know my youngest son tried to invite you over for dinner and you turned his offer down so I decided to come here in person to convince you."

Miranda placed the book that she was still holding on the counter. "At least you're honest."

John was already starting to like her. "Tell me what I have to do to twist your arm to come to a family dinner?"

"Mr-," Miranda stopped herself. "John, I really am honored that you came to ask me yourself, but Dean and I have only been dating for about a week. Isn't that too soon to be meeting the family?"

"I apologize if Dean seems to come off as protective or your shadow. He gets it from me. Dean's always trying to please his father. He thinks that nothing he does is good enough for me," John explained, silently crossing his fingers hoping that he convinced her.

Miranda pondered what John had said about why Dean was the way he is. She was debating. _One the other hand you've only known Dean for a week. Maybe there was another side to Dean that she didn't know._

"Okay. You twisted my arm," Miranda said smiling.

John smiled back pleased at what he accomplished. "Excellent. Is dinner tonight around seven alright with you?"

"Of course it is. Should I bring anything?"

"Just your self," John assured her. "Everything else will be taken care of."

"It was really nice to meet you, John."

"Same here," John said.

**SPN**

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way in hell that he was going to a family dinner, especially when his father had disowned him.

"I'm not going and you can't make me," he seethed as he glared at John.

John felt his body full of rage. One of these damn days Sam was going to give him a fucking heart attack or a stroke!

"I am not asking you, I am telling you," John said getting in his face.

Sam got closer not backing down. "I refuse to help you and Dean destroy another innocent woman!"

John scoffed. "We both know April wasn't innocent."

Sam couldn't believe the man that his father had become. "What happened to you? Do you think mom would have wanted this for any of us?"

John pushed Sam up against the wall with his hand against Sam's throat choking him.

"Don't you EVER mention your mother," John snarled. "Got it?"

Sam refused to let his father win. With all his strength he managed to get his father away from him. Both men stood there panting hard.

"Your going to have to kill me then, because there is no way in hell that I am ever going to have anything to do with you or Dean ever again. Now get the hell out of my house!" Sam yelled.

John gave Sam a murderous look. "You better watch who your talking to boy. I'm still your father."

"I never had a father. Get out before I force you out!"

"Better watch out for that little girlfriend of yours. You wouldn't want something bad to happen to her," John taunted.

"You go anywhere near her and I will kill you," Sam vowed.

John couldn't help but smirk. "Let's see who wins then."

**A/N:**** I hope this chapter made up for the long wait! The drug reference I got from the book Faces of Fear by John Saul. Joyce please don't hate me! LOL! I tried really hard to make this chapter worth the wait. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know this chapter is long overdue…**_

Miranda sat Indian style at the edge of her bed and watched Stacy go through her dresses trying to find the perfect one to wear to the 'meeting the family' diner.

"Dean must really like you to have his father show up at your work and ask you himself," Stacy said pulling out three dresses from the closet.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Miranda asked biting her nails nervously. "Dean's so persistent about everything as it is."

Stacy handed her the three dresses. "Honey, Dean Winchester wants to marry you. He's from one of the wealthiest families in Lawrence, Kansas."

Miranda sighed. "I don't care about his money," She said standing up.

"What is it then? He's rich and good looking. I don't get it," Stacy said placing her hands on her hips.

Miranda knew it was worthless to try to argue with Stacy. She was more stubborn than Dean. Miranda walked over to her long mirror with the dresses putting the black silk strapless one in front of her reflection.

"Forget it."

"Miranda you can tell me anything. That is the dress for you to wear."

Miranda turned around to face her friend. "I never dreamed in a million years that any of this would happen to me. I'm used to being alone."

Stacy hugged her friend. "You were never along Mira. Always remember that. Now let me fix you up. I promise when Dean looks at you he'll be drooling all night wishing that dinner would be over."

Miranda couldn't help but laugh.

**SPN**

John greeted Dean's receptionist with a friendly smile. Like Dean, John also had a soft spot for Kimberly.

"Hi, Kimberly. Is my son in his office?" John asked.

Kimberly smiled back at him. "He said not to be disturb but I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you."

John waited for a couple of minutes before Kimberly came back to her desk.

"Dean said go right in."

John gave her one last smile and went to Dean's office. John didn't bother knocking and just walked right in like he owned it closing the door behind him and spotted Dean zipping up a very large suitcase.

John planted himself in one of the empty seats across from Dean's desk. "Should I even ask?" John said sarcastically.

Dean glared at him. "If you must know it's my nurse," Dean told him. "Well, former nurse," Dean said with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes. "What the fuck did this one do to piss you off?"

"Talking shit about Miranda. Is that good enough excuse for you?" Dean snapped.

John sat straight up. "Better watch your tone with me boy," John warned him.

Dean sighed. "What are you even doing here?"

"I came to tell you to go home and get your ass ready for dinner. I paid Miranda a visit at her work and I won her over," John said pleased with himself.

Dean was actually speechless. A few seconds passed before he spoke again. "How in the hell did you convince her?"

"Unlike you son, I didn't come on strong or needy."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping back at his father.

John stood up. "Go home and get your ass ready. Take care of _that_," John said pointing at the large suitcase. "Later."

Dean watched his father open the door. "By the way son; you picked a winner with this one," John said before closing the door behind him.

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. Then he shot daggers at the suitcase.

**SPN**

"I really wish you were coming with me," Miranda said looking at her reflection in the mirror before facing her friend.

"Your going to be fine. Would you stop worrying so much?" Stacy said.

Miranda grabbed her purse. "I'm ready to get this over with."

Stacy followed her friend outside. "Say hi to Dean for me," Stacy yelled when Miranda opened the door to her car.

**SPN**

John was walking room to room in making sure everything was in order before his future daughter-in-law arrived. The staff looking like they were running around with their heads cut off as they tried to finish the last details.

The last room John walked into was the kitchen seeing the cooks already at work.

"How's everything going?" John asked the head chef.

The head chef was in his early 40s with a black goatee. "Right on schedule Mr. Winchester," he replied with a smile.

John patted his back. "Just what I wanted to hear," he said then left the kitchen.

**SPN**

Miranda was about to ring the doorbell when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself," Dean said giving her a long overdue passionate kiss. "Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't exactly say no to your father. He's very persuasive."

"Now you know where I get it from," Dean winked at her making her blush. "Shall we?" Dean asked holding out his arm for her.

Miranda wrapped her arms around his. "We shall."

Dean opened the enormous door and they both stepped over the threshold.

Miranda's eyes nearly bulged out of the sockets in shock at how spectacular Dean's childhood home looked.

"This is where you grew up?" Miranda blurted out causing Dean to laugh.

"Trust me, Miranda. Looks can be deceiving," he said wrapping a strong arm around her waist. Dean leaned over and whispered in her ear, "So, are you ready to get this over with as much as I am?"

Miranda giggled as Dean steered them into a large room what looked like was the living room.

The ceiling was huge as was everything else that was supposed to be in a living room.

John Winchester stood up and greeted them with a smile. "Miranda is lovely to see you again," John said giving a quick kiss on the top of her hand.

"You have a lovely home, John." Miranda told the elder Winchester.

"Why thank you so much. Dean," John said giving his son a hug with a pat on the back.

"Dad," Dean said ending the hug. "Place still looks the same."

Miranda noticed a look pass between father and son that made her feel uncomfortable. She cleared her throat to try to break the tension.

"Will Sam be joining us?" She asked politely.

Again she noticed the same look pass between father and son.

"Sadly, my youngest son will not be joining us," John said rather curtly.

Dean rubbed a tired hand against his forehead.

"Long day?" Miranda asked rubbing his shoulder.

Dean smiled at her. "The longest like you wouldn't believe," he grinned and looked at his father. "When is dinner going to be ready? I'm starving. There better be pie!"

Miranda laughed and Dean held her hand in his as they walked into the dining room.

The dining room was just as lovely as the living room. Miranda couldn't believe that she was even inside this spectacular mansion.

Dean had pulled out one of the chairs that had a long back for her. Miranda smiled at him as she sat down. Dean took the chair on the right side and John sat across from them.

John picked up an icy cold beer and took a drink. "Tell me, how did you two kids meet?" John asked although unknown to Miranda he already knew how.

Dean squeezed her hand gently. "She's actually one of my patients."

John pretended to look surprised. "Dipping your pen in the company Inc, Dean," John chuckled.

"It is my company," Dean smirked.

Miranda picked up the ice water that had been placed in front of her and took a long gulp wanting the night to be over…

**SPN**

Two hours later Miranda and Dean left the mansion. This time they had ended up at his place. Trails of their clothing were scattered all over the floor. Deep rhythmic moaning escaped Dean's bedroom as they continued to go at it like wild animals.

Miranda kept gasping in pleasure each time Dean went inside her. Her long legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Both were drenched in each others sweat.

"Oh, Dean!" Miranda yelled as Dean made her cum.

They both collapsed on the bed panting hard.

"Damn, baby. You actually wore me out," Dean smirked beside her.

Miranda put her hair into a messy bun. "Is that a good thing?" She grinned.

"Very good thing," He said as he pulled her closer to him. "You are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know you feel the same way with me."

Miranda ran a tired hand over her face. "Dean can't we just lay here and not talk?"

"No," Dean said sharply. "I'm done playing games, Miranda. I want to be with you. Why can't you open yourself up to me?"

Miranda sat up tears threatening to fall. "Because I'm afraid," she told him.

Now it was Dean's turn to sit up. "Afraid of what?"

"That I'll lose you like I lost my parents alright?" She cried getting off the bed not caring that she was stark naked.

Dean got out of bed and walked over to her pulling her back against his chest. "I promise you that you will not lose me," he said and kissed the top of her head. I need you too much. More than you know."

"I'm just afraid that I'll wake up and all of this will be a dream."

**A/N:**** I know. It's been a while since I updated. I had huge writer's block for this chapter. Not really proud of it but I wanted to give you guys something.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Miranda woke up to feeling the mattress dip slightly next to her. Lazily she opened her eyes and saw Dean placing a tray of food in front of her.

"Morning, sleepy head," Dean said leaning down giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Miranda smiled as she stretched, careful not to knock the tray over. "What can I say? Someone wore me out last night," she said grinning.

Dean sat down next to her and grabbed a slice of bacon that he had cooked taking a bite. "That goes both ways," he said between bites.

Miranda could smell the delicious breakfast he made and she saw her favorite; French Toast with powered sugar on it.

"You didn't have to do this," She said stealing a piece off his bacon before popping it in her mouth eating it.

"I wanted to," he said taking a drink of orange juice. "I thought today we could go and pick out a Christmas tree together."

Miranda nearly chocked on her bacon. "Christmas," she said.

Dean grinned. "Don't tell me you forgot. This will be our first Christmas together. If you want we can even pick out two Christmas trees for mine and your place," he offered.

"Your really into, Christmas aren't you?" She said taking a bite of her mouth watering French Toast.

Dean winked. "You bet your perfect ass, I am. I've got my pickup truck so It be easy to load."

Miranda shouldn't have been so surprised that Dean had a truck. "What kind of truck?"

"An old beat up Ford truck," Dean said.

Miranda took another bite of her French Toast, then chewed and swallowed before she took a drink of milk.

"Speaking of Christmas, what do you want?" She asked Dean.

Dean looked at her dead serious. "You as my wife," he said serious.

"Dean..," Miranda began but Dean cut her off.

"Please, Miranda. I never felt this way about anyone before. I want you to be the mother of my children. You'll never have to worry about being alone ever again."

Miranda bit the inside of her cheek. She knew Dean was dead set on making her his wife. One thing she learned since she met him was Dean Winchester always gets what he wants.

"Okay," She said giving Dean what he wanted.

Dean looked like he wasn't sure he had heard her right. "Okay, what?"

"I'll marry you, Dean Winchester."

Once she spoke those words out loud she had no idea how different her life was going to change forever...

**SPN**

Dean pulled Miranda close to him when he saw her shivering from the cold. You could see their breaths as little tiny snow flakes began to fall down as they walked through the Christmas tree lot looking for the perfect tree.

"I think we should get a flocked covered tree," Dean said grinning as they continued to walk.

Miranda looked at her fiancé bewildered. "You know what a flock tree is?"

Dean let out a laugh. "I'm smarter than I look, babe. I am Dr. Dean Winchester after all."

Miranda laughed and stopped in front of the prettiest Christmas tree that she had ever seen that was covered in flock showing a little green at the tips.

Dean followed her gaze. "Is this our tree?"

"I think it is," Miranda said smiling.

Dean kissed the top of her head. "Let's go pay for it and get her home."

**SPN**

Once they got the tree back to Dean's, he unloaded the tree and carried it in him self. He put the Christmas tree stand on like a pro and placed the tree across from the fireplace facing the other side of the room.

"That way we can snuggle up against the warm cozy fireplace looking at the tree," he said with a wink.

"Dean Winchester cocky as ever," Miranda replied with a grin.

Dean stood up and dusted his hands off on his faded blue jeans. "You know you love me," he replied with his infamous wink.

Miranda picked up a string of small Christmas lights off the table. "Shall we get decorating..?"

**SPN**

Sam scrolled down the list of names in his contacts and hit a contact that he hadn't talked to for a long time.

"Hello?" A female's voice answered on the second ring.

Sam paused for a couple of seconds before speaking. "April, it's Sam."

Sam waited patiently for his former sister in law to reply.

"Sam, why are you calling me?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair. "I called you because it's happening again."

"It's not my problem anymore Sam."

"April you know I never would have called you unless I was desperate."

Just then Sam heard the front door open and saw his girlfriend walk in with grocery bags.

Sam smiled at her as she went in the kitchen to set the bags down.

"I'll call you back," he said hanging up the phone and followed his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Did I interrupt an important call?" she asked as she began to put groceries away.

"Wrong number, " Sam lied.

His girlfriend of one year walked over to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Sam, there's something that I need to tell you but I'm afraid of how your going to react to it.," she said looking at him with her brown terrified eyes.

Sam felt his throat tighten as he walked over to her and held your hand in his. "Just tell me, Annabelle."

"I'm pregnant," she said in a rush.

That was the last thing Sam had ever expected her to say. He was going to be a father?

Sure Sam had always wanted to be a father but this soon, especially now with how his family is?

Sam hoped he didn't look like a deer caught in front of oncoming headlights. He could tell how nervous and scared Annabelle was at the moment waiting for his reaction.

"Please, Sam. Just say something, anything." Annabelle pleaded.

Sam smiled, wrapping his arms around her into a hug. "I'm going to be a dad."

With his arms wrapped around her he could still tell that she was just as scared as he was.

"Your not mad?" she whispered against his chest.

"I love you, Annabelle Wilson. I wouldn't want anyone else to be the mother of my child," he whispered soothingly in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I just… not used to taking care of another human life. My parents always told me growing up that once you have children your life isn't your own anymore."

"Your parents might be right about that…. But we've been taking care of each other for the past two years now. Think of our time together as a learning experience."

Annabelle let her head fall against his chest. "I love you, Sam Winchester. I just want you to know that by me being pregnant I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me. I don't want to trap you like that."

"You're not trapping me. I've just been waiting for the right time to propose."

"I still love you with or without our names on a piece of paper."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Same here," he told her.

**SPN**

John Winchester sat in his chair at his desk in his study smoking a cigar while talking to someone on the phone.

"Are you positive?" John asked the person on the other line as he let the smoke from the cigar escape out of his mouth.

John listened to what the caller had to say before forming a smile on his lips.

"That's the best news I wanted to hear. Good job. I'll send you a check with a generous bonus," John said placing the receiver back in its place.

John grinned smugly leaned back in his chair.

"Another Winchester to add on to the line….."

**SPN**

Miranda and Dean were both decorating the tree when his cell phone started blasting Ramble On.

Miranda smiled at him as he went to answer it. "This is Dean Winchester."

Dean listened intently to what his father was telling him on the other line. Miranda walked over to him and placed one of those silvery strings on top of his head, giving him a quick kiss before returning back to the Christmas Tree to decorate it.

"I understand. Thanks for calling," Dean said hanging up. He quickly removed the glitter string from his head.

"Everything okay," Miranda asked once he got off the phone.

Dean smiled. "I'm going to be an Uncle….."

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Horrible, horrible writers block but now I'm back and will be updating all my stories as soon as possible.**

**Huge thank you to those who have been sticking with this story as well as my others.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Everything feels different now," Annabelle said as she laid on top of Sam on the couch, her head rested against his muscular chest.

Sam kept running his fingers through her thick locks. He liked the way his fingers felt as he did it.

"That's because it is," Sam said before he kissed the top of her head. "We'll be okay. Nothing is going to change."

Annabelle bit her bottom lip. "What about your family?"

Sam's features grew hard. He didn't want to think about his estranged father or estranged brother.

"Babe, I'm not going to let them ruin this moment between us."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know you don't like talking about them."

Sam rubbed one of his hands up and down her back soothingly.

**SPN**

Miranda thought she had never seen Dean happier at the way he looked right now.

"You are?"

"I'm really sorry, babe, but I have to take off for awhile." Dean said grabbing his keys heading for the door.

Miranda blinked at his sudden rush. "Dean, wait!" She yelled but he was already out the door.

She looked at the half decorated tree.

"Maybe I'll call Stacy and ask her to come over."

**SPN**

There was one thought that kept rushing through Dean's mind as he drove to Sam's place. He knew there was a slight chance it could be his baby that Annabelle was carrying.

Dean had been so hell bent at destroying his little brother for walking out and disowning his own family after their mother died.

He knew the only way to hurt his brother deep down was to hurt the woman that little Sammy loved.

Three weeks ago Dean sat parked outside his brother's place waiting for him to go to work. When he saw Sam leave he got out of his car and made his way around the back of the little one-bedroom house that Sam shared with his girlfriend and made his way to the back door.

He picked the locked door with little effort. No effort actually and strode in like he owned the place.

Once inside he looked around before he heard the shower running down the tiny hall.

Dean had liked Annabelle from the beginning. He had watched her from a distance without his brother knowing. She was kind, sweet, always put the people that she cared about first instead of herself.

That was Dean's weak spot with women: the innocent ones.

It was the main reason why he was instantly attached to Miranda.

Dean remembered how traumatized and petrified Annabelle looked when he pulled back the shower curtain as she was showering.

He forcefully took her there in the bathtub/shower as the show kept running. By the time he was done with her the hot water had turned cold.

After he was finished with his way with her he got dressed as if nothing happened.

Dean's plans went all to hell. He had planned on telling Sam the day when Miranda had came into his office. Guess you could say that Miranda saved Annabelle from him telling Sam the truth.

Now Dean drove the Impala in front of Sam's house and parked along the curb. He killed the engine and got out heading for the front door. He smirked knowing how fun this was going to be before he knocked.

**SPN**

"Don't get it." Annabelle told Sam as she climbed off of him. She had heard the too familiar engine of Dean's classic car. Truth be told she never wanted to see Dean ever again after what he forcefully did to her.

"I don't want to see my brother either, but you know he'll keep knocking until I answer," Sam said slightly irritated and annoyed that Dean was here.

Sam got off the couch and strode over to the front door and opened it facing his brother.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here," Sam said with venom.

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just came by to congratulate my litter brother."

"How did you know…," then it hit Sam. "Dad already told you, didn't he? News travels fast with this dysfunctional family."

"We may be dysfunctional but we're still blood. Don't you ever forget that little brother," Dean said making sure Sam knew that nothing he did would ever get him away from their family.

"Blood doesn't mean shit to me. You wasted gas driving here," Sam said slamming the door in his brother's face.

Dean interjected using his arm from stopping the door slamming in his face.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going to be that kids Uncle," Dean said infuriated.

"That's what you think. Get the hell off my property."

"You heard your brother," Annabelle's voice was shaky as she approached up next to Sam holding a .22 pistol that was pointed directly at Dean's forehead.

Sam hadn't even registered Annabelle was next to him until she spoke holding a pistol. "Annabelle!"

Dean smirked, taunting her with their dirty little secret that Sam was completely unaware of.

Annabelle wasn't an idiot. She knew what he was thinking.

"Leave before I tell Miranda the truth about you."

Dean wasn't an idiot either. He was cold, methodical and calculating.

"You wouldn't dare tell Miranda," he said locking his eyes with hers.

Annabelle felt her finger began to pull back the trigger just as Sam managed to get the gun from her.

"Keep your psychotic girlfriend on a leash. Your lucky I don't press charges against her." Dean said.

Annabelle felt her knees give out under her and fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

Sam slammed the door in Dean's face loud enough to make the walls vibrate.

Sam had no idea what the hell just happened. He knew stress wasn't good for their unborn child. He crouched down next to her wrapping his arms around her trying to comfort her.

"Honey, please. You've got to calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby," he whispered in her ear.

Annabelle knew Sam was right but she couldn't control herself.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated the mantra over and over until she finally had no more tears left to cry.

There was one thing for damn sure that Sam wanted to know: What the hell kind of secret does Annabelle have over Dean's head to get him away from destroying Miranda.

**A/N:** **I hope this chapter made up for the long wait.** **Thank you so much for still sticking with the story. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Can't believe Mr. Wonderful bailed," Stacy said as she tried to untangle a string of Christmas lights much annoyed.

Miranda looked up from her batch of lights. "To be fair he found out that he was going to be an uncle."

"Still, wasn't he the one who hounded you into getting the damn tree in the first place?" Stacy said throwing the damn lights across the room.

Miranda couldn't help but look amused. "Stace, I think you broke some bulbs."

"Why do they always have to be so damned tangled every year?"

A crooked smile played on Miranda's lips. "Because it's tradition," she said stating the obvious.

"Just buy some new freaking lights!"

Miranda laughed.

The front door opened. Dean walked in looking like a complete stranger to Miranda. She had never seen him look so angry before. Stacy must have gotten the hint because she stood up from her spot and grabbed her purse.

"I owe you some new Christmas lights, Dean." Stacy said as she made her way to the ajar door.

"I don't give a fuck about Christmas lights," he growled.

Miranda looked at her friend. Stacy nodded at her as she left closing the door behind her.

The room literally felt cold. Miranda didn't know if she should speak.

"What the fuck was she doing in my house?" Dean demanded.

Miranda took a step back afraid of him. Right now this wasn't the man that she had fallen in love with.

"I invited her over. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Well it is!" He roared picking up an ashtray, hurling it into the fireplace causing Miranda to jump

The ashtray shattered into tiny piece as the flames from the fireplace danced around the pieces.

"Dean, why are you acting like this? You're scaring me."

Dean raised his hand back and punched her in her face. The force of the blow knocked her to the ground.

Miranda placed a hand against her cheek. She could already feel it swollen and cried in pain. He hit her! She had never been hit in her life!

"From now on you ask me before you decide to invite any of your friends into my home. Got that?"

Miranda crawled away from him. This definitely wasn't the man that she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"And clean this place up," he demanded.

With that he walked out of the living room to their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

Miranda couldn't help the tears that escaped.

Her world just shattered.

**SPN**

Once inside the privacy of her own car, Stacy pulled out her cell phone and scrolled down her contact lists before punching in the number.

She put her phone up to her ear waiting for the other person to pick up their phone.

"Come on," she muttered.

A tap on her window startled her, causing her to drop her phone. She whipped her head to see her boss. He nodded his head at her motioning her to unlock the passenger door. She complied as he made his away around the car and got in.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" He said straight to the point.

Stacy turned to look at her boss. "I'm not going to let my friend be that psychotic bastard's next victim."

"Sam Winchester made contact with April Winchester."

Stacy blinked. "Why?"

"From the looks of it he doesn't want the same thing to happen to Miranda Gardner either."

"Let me guess, April wasn't forthcoming."

"Dean scared that woman for the rest of her life. Do you blame her for not wanting any contact with them?"

Stacy sighed. "I went by Dean's office today when he was at lunch and talked to his secretary. She said his new nurse hasn't shown up to work for two days."

"He killed her," her boss said stating the obvious.

"Here's the big question: Where did he hide her body?"

Her boss was quiet for a few moments until he spoke. "I want you off the case."

Stacy laughed not believing what he just said. "You can't be serious. I could catch Dean Winchester."

"I can't lose you, Stacy." He said looking deep in her eyes, his jaw tight. "As of now you are officially off this case."

"Cas, you can't do that! You know I'm a great agent. I can handle myself!"

"Don't argue with me. If I find out your still working on this case when you've been ordered not to, I will pull your badge."

Stacy bit her lip to keep herself from lashing out at her boss. It wasn't a typical situation for them since they were both lovers. No one on the force knew. They managed to keep it a secret well over a year now.

They were madly in love and Castiel had even proposed to her just last week.

"Miranda better come out of this unharmed," she said.

Unknown to them, one of John Winchesters spies was watching them from a distance.


	12. Chapter 12

John Winchester's watchman watched the F.B.I couple down the street with a pair of binoculars. Some might say he was watching a little too intently, but hell, he was just doing what he was paid to do.

No one knew his real name. Not even the powerful almighty John Winchester himself. He planned on keeping it that way.

Inside the car, Stacy watched Castiel reach for his phone as it rang.

"Rogan," he answered professionally.

Stacy watched her lover's expression before he hung up.

"Dean Winchester's nurse's body was just discovered mutilated in the woods outside of town by some hikers."

Stacy's felt her face go white. Who knew what kind of pain that woman had to endure before Dean Winchester finally put her out of her misery?

"I'm going back in there and getting Miranda away from that psychotic lunatic. You can fire me. I don't care. I'm not risking her life."

"I'm not going to fire you, Stacy. Let me handle Dean Winchester."

Stacy shook her head firmly. "No. I'm not going to end up losing you to that sick freak. How many killers have we faced before? None of them even match up to Dean Winchester."

Castiel peered closer to the windshield seeing a man at the end of the street watching them with a device in his hand.

"GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW!" he yelled.

Inside, Miranda screamed as the windows in the living room shattered from the force of a blast. Broken glass flew across the room like a tornado.

Miranda dropped to her knees trying to protect her face from flying glass. She felt tiny shards pierce her arms that were shielding her face.

Dean ran into the living room just in time to see Miranda shield her face. He quickly turned back into the hall to dodge the flying glass when he saw one piece was almost hit one of his eyes.

After a few seconds he ran back in stepping on the broken glass that was now on the carpet. You could hear the glass crunch under his boots with each step he took as he walked over to Miranda.

He crouched down in front of her and placed a hand under her chin to get her to look up at him so he could see if she was hurt.

Miranda instantly backed away from him as if his hand burned her.

She felt the palms of her hands digging into the broken glass, not caring as long as she was away from the man that had struck her not too long ago.

Dean stood up. "Seriously?"

Miranda gathered her bearings and stood up looking at him with hate. "You HIT me."

Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but he restrained himself from doing so. Miranda was hard-headed.

"I'm sorry. I just had come home from seeing Sam and I lost it. I never met to hurt you." he said, making sure he was playing the sympathy card right.

Sam had the puppy dog look that would eat women up.

Dean had his own gift that made women squirm.

"I don't care. I told you right from the beginning that I wouldn't stay with a man who hit me," she said, not backing down.

Dean was fuming. He wanted to slap her again, but he kept his emotions at bay. He made a few tears leak out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know," he did a fake sniffle that would sound real to her though. "I don't deserve you."

Miranda wrinkled her nose. Something smelled like it was burning from outside.

"Something's on fire," she said making her way outside.

At the end of the lawn she screamed in horror as she saw Stacy car went up in flames.

"STACY!"

Neighbors ran outside of their homes to what the commotion and explosion was like most curious neighbors would be. Some were still dressed in their day clothes but most of them where wearing bathrobes over their pajamas.

Fire trucks and ambulances were now parked in the middle of the street followed by police cars as flames shot up in the air where Stacy's car once was.

Miranda felt her knees give out from underneath her and she fell on the wet grass knowing in her heart that her best friend had died in that explosion. There was no way anyone could survive a thing like that.

Miranda felt her chest tighten and her heart race finding it difficult to breathe.

Was she having a panic attack?

She blinked her eyes as white spots appeared in front of them while she tried to control her breathing.

It wasn't working.

"I need help!" She heard Dean yell for a paramedic. She felt slide behind her and wrap his arms around her trying to help her control her breathing.

"Miranda, you've got to control your breathing or you could go into shock." Dean said sharply. "I know you'll listen to me because I know how much you hate doctors and hospitals," he tried making a joke of the situation.

Miranda squeezed her eyes shut focusing in Dean's voice. No way in hell did she want to end up in the hospital if she had another option.

She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes as and felt her breathing go back to normal.

"Good girl," Dean whispered in her ear. She felt his breath on her skin.

That didn't stop tears that fell as she watched the firemen put the flames out of her best friend's car.

"Stacy can't be dead," Miranda said not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

It was no secret that Dean was never a fan of Stacy except for when she had convinced Miranda to go out with him. He took this as an open opportunity to get Miranda back.

"I don't think Stacy was in that explosion."

Miranda crawled around to face him. "You don't know that."

"If she was we'd be having the unpleasant smell of burning flesh," which was technically true. Dean knew the smell all to well. "I'll make some calls and see if my resources can track Stacy down. Maybe the blast had knocked her out."

Miranda hoped that he was right. She didn't want her to lose her best friend.

"Thank you."

Dean smiled. It worked like a charm. "You don't have the right to thank me after what I did to you earlier. Forever I'm going to have to live with that."

**SPN**

"It's done," the watchman said on the phone to John Winchester.

"You are positive there in no way in hell that either of those F.B.I agents could have survived that blast?" John Winchester said unconvinced on the other end.

"I wouldn't have wasted my time calling you if the mission wasn't accomplished Winchester!"

"You better watch your tone with me. I can make your life a living hell."

"No you can't. I have made sure my identity stays hidden. You don't know me from Adam but I know you. Our job here is done. Transfer the money that you owe me. You have twenty minutes or I'll make an anonymous tip to F.B.I Headquarters." He said hanging up.

He fucking hated rich, spoiled fucks. John Winchester was one of them. This was one man that the all powerful John Winchester couldn't even cross.

**SPN**

John slammed the receiver down shattering it into tiny pieces.

Those two F.B.I. agents better be dead. That asshole has no idea who he's really messing with.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the engulfed flames were put out and area inspected, Stacy's whereabouts were still a mystery. Miranda knew she should be relieved if they didn't find her body burned up, but she still couldn't stop worrying for the safety of her dear friend.

"Dean, where could she be?"

"Maybe she lost her phone or something."

Miranda knew that was unlike Stacy to lose her phone. It was one of her most pride posessions.

"Miranda, Stacy wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick. It's been a rough night for everyone. Why don't we climb into bed and I'll call all my contacts in the morning."

Miranda watched as one of the firemen sweep up the burnt ash on the street.

Dean wrapped an arm around Miranda pulling her close to him as they walked inside his house.

"Watch our for the broken glass." Dean cautioned her. "You go on to bed. I need to clean it up."

Miranda looked at him. "Let me help."

Dean rested his forehead against hers. "You were through an ordeal tonight. You need to rest. I'll join you after it's cleaned up."

Miranda bit her bottom lip. She could feel his breath on hers. "Okay."

Dean cupped her chin and kissed her. It was a soft sweet kiss. The kiss that made Miranda fall for him in the beginning. She wished Dean could be this man all the time.

**SPN**

Dean waited until he was sure Miranda was sound asleep. That 'friend' of hers better have died in that explosion. He knew who she was since the first day she walked into his office as a patient.

The one thing he didn't plan on was falling for one of Stacy's friends. That was the only thing that undercover agent ever did for him.

One thing was for certain. His secrets where going to stay burried where they belonged.

First thing he had to do was find out if he was truly the father of sweet innocent Annabelle's child. Dean already knew deep down he was. When the time comes, he will take that child so Miranda and him could raise it as one happy family. Nothing was going to get in his way.

**SPN**

Annabelle was still on edge after Dean's visit and really wished Sam didn't take her gun away. If you had never handled a gun in your life, you would be intimated or fearful of the device, not her.

It gave her security. Without it she felt useless. Dean would sure have his way with her again.

Sam walked into the bedroom and by the way he looked she knew she was going to have to tell him the dreadful truth.

"Are you ready to tell me what the hell happened back there?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I was afraid when I saw your brother."

Sam nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement. I know I warned you about my family, but I never thought I'd ever see you pull out a gun on one of them."

"There are things that you don't know. Things about your brother."

"Annabelle, I know what my family is capable of. That's why I've been trying to keep you safe."

"But you didn't! You can't be here twenty-four seven Sam. Why do you think I had that gun? For kicks?"

"What do you mean I didn't keep you safe?"

"Exactly the way it sounded." She felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She walked over to Sam and placed the palm of her right hand on the side of his gorgeous face that she loved so much. She felt a tear escape one of her eyes and slide down her cheek. "You couldn't, Sam." Her voice sounding hallow and broken.

Sam placed one of his hands on her wrist of the hand that was pressed against his cheek.

"What couldn't I protect you from?"

"Your brother!" She cried turning her back from him. Annabelle couldn't dare look at Sam's face.

"What did Dean do?" Sam demanded, also afraid to hear the truth by the look of her face.

"There is a chance that the baby I'm carrying might not be yours."

Sam's face hardened filled with rage, pain and agoney hearing those words. He tried everything he could to protect the woman that he loved from his psychotic family. It didn't work.

"I'm going to kill, Dean!"

"Sam, no! I don't want to lose you," she cried, tears falling down her face. "There is still a chance that your the father. I can't let you murder your own brother. You know what your father would do if you even touched Dean!"

"I don't care! I'm going to rip his heart out!"

"I love you!" She wrapped her arms around him holding him as if it would be the last time she would get to. "Please. Please don't let them take you away from me. I need you." She begged. "Promise me. I can't do this without you."

Sam rested his chin on her head as he held her. She was right. If he went vengefull against Dean she would lose him down a deep dark road that he wouldn't be able to turn back from.

Sam wasn't going to let Dean win. Not by a long shot.


	14. Chapter 14

After a sleepless night, Miranda woke up the next morning to the smell of eggs and bacon making her stomach growl. She didn't realize how hungry she actually was.

Still in shock about not knowing if Stacy was even alive, Miranda got up out of bed and patted down the hall to the kitchen. She took a look in the living room noticing all the broken glass had been picked up. The front windows were boarded up for now. You wouldn't have been able to notice anything had happened last night if the windows weren't boarded up.

"Morning." Dean said, wrapping his arms around her from behind into an warm embrace. "Did you sleep any?"

"Not a whole lot." She replied stepping out of his embrace.

Dean tried to control his anger that was building throughout his body. All he wanted to do was fucking hold what was rightfully his! It was time to speed things up. He was done waiting.

He walked over to her taking her hand in his, steering her over to the kitchen.

"You need to eat."

Miranda sat down on one of the bar stools. "Any word on Stacy about her whereabouts yet?" She asked with hope.

Dean placed a plate full of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of her on the very expensive marble counter top.

"I contacted my sources last night after you fell asleep. Nothing yet."

Miranda stared down at the plate of food as if memorized by it. She couldn't think. She stood up from the bar stool.

"I'm going home." She said, headed for the front door.

Dean went after her. "Miranda this isn't a good time for you to be alone."

Miranda turned around. "I've always been alone! Just because you've known me for a few months doesn't make you an expert about me!" She cried.

Dean felt this was going to be a chick flick moment. He mentally rolled his eyes even though he really wanted to do it.

"Miranda, you are not alone. Not anymore. You have me."

Miranda ran both her hands through her hair ready to break down at any moment. She couldn't. Not in front of Dean. Not in front of anyone.

Without saying another word she ran out the door before Dean could stop her.

Dean balled up his fist.

If his windows weren't already broken, he would have broke them himself. Can't he ever catch a fucking break?!

**SPN**

Miranda went back to her place. She loved Dean, but he was constantly there smothering her when he wasn't at work. She just wanted room to breathe. To try to get herself to hold it together. Her best friend was still missing, presumably dead. It was all too much.

**SPN**

"You need to up your game, son."

Dean glared at his father. "You don't think I know that?! I think the murder of her best friend put a damper on my progress!" He roared. Everything was fucked up. All his hard work has been flushed down the drain like shit!

"Mind your tone with me boy. Just because you're an adult doesn't mean I still can't smack you around." John said menacing.

Dean wanted to punch him in the face, but he knew better from his last experience back when he was a teenager.

"Sam needs to be taken care of. He's part of my problem."

"As much as I would love to do it myself Dean, I promised your mother I would never harm him. Sam has his mother to thank for that. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What the hell does that mean? I killed that bitch nurse. You took care of fucking Stacy-"

"Who's didn't leave one scratch of remains in the fire. Her or that lover boss of hers."

"Don't tell me they escaped that blast?" Dean was beyond furious at this point.

"I've got my men on it. In the mean time, tame that girl of yours."

Dean couldn't control his rage that was surging through his body anyone. His fist made direct contact with the wall. The blow to his has didn't faze him one bit. He removed his hand from the hole that was now visible present.

John shook his head at Dean and looked at the gaping hole in his wall now.

"I just had that wall redone."

**SPN**

Miranda stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. The hot shower helped a lot. She had stayed underneath the shower spray letting the hot water beat down on her aching muscles and let it help clear her head.

She put her hand up to the bathroom mirror and wiped the fog off and gasped. Dean was standing right there behind her with the biggest smirk ever.

"You scared the hell out of me."

Dean wrapped his strong arms around her and began leaving trails of kisses on the back of her neck making her moan. She felt his tongue lick up the tiny drops of water off of her skin sending shivers down her spine. Miranda had to admit, he was very talented with his tongue and other parts.

"That was never my intention." Dean continued licking. She felt his tongue travel down to the back of one of her legs. "I would never hurt you."

Miranda closed her eyes in pure pleasure. This was all still so new to her. No guy has ever used their tongue on her the way Dean is.

"You left me alone this morning." Dean replied moving his hand down the back of her leg now. Dean couldn't stop smirking as he moved his hand up the back up her leg reaching the bare skin of her ass that was still hidden from the towel.

Miranda licked her lips and opened her eyes. "I just needed to be alone to clear my head after last night."

Dean removed the towel, tossing it on the floor. He couldn't stop staring at what God had given her. A low growl escaped his lips. "You are a sight for sore eyes. I want you so bad."

"Dean-"

"But I'll continue to wait for you."

She felt his breath on her earlobe and swallowed hard. The next thing she knew, Dean picked the towel back up and placed it around her.

"See? Total gentleman here."

Miranda turned around to face him. "You should get out of this relationship while you still can."

Dean knew what she was thinking. "I'm not going to die."

She choked back a cry. "You don't know that. In case you haven't noticed I can't get close to anyone. They end up dead like my parents and Stacy." She cried. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Dean wiped her tears away. He hated these chick flick moments with a passion. In his eyes, it showed how weak a person was. It wasn't a good sign. Others would use that weakness against that person to get what they exactly wanted from them.

"Look at me" he said and she did. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me that easy, Sweetheart."

"But-"

"You're stuck with me. No matter what."

Little did Miranda know those words were going to haunt her.

**SPN**

Nine months had past since that day. Miranda and Dean were living together and engaged officially. Dean made sure to have an engagement ring on her finger. He also made sure that no guy would even look at her, unknown to Miranda of course.

Today was the day that Miranda was going to pick out her wedding dress. Sam's girlfriend, Annabelle was helping her plan the event. Although Annabelle was nine months pregnant, she still had enough energy thank you would think. Just don't try to reach for any food in front of the pregnant lady unless you wanted your fingers bit off your hand.

Shortly after Miranda and Dean moved in together, she got to know Sam and Annabelle very much to Dean's dislike. She still didn't know why he hated his own brother. Sam was nice and sweet. That wasn't only when he was with the mother of his child.

Miranda never really noticed how tall the youngest Winchester actually was until you stood right next to him or he was towering over you to reach for something. To Miranda, Sam and Annabelle were a match made in Heaven if that was even possible.

The only member of Dean's family that Miranda couldn't stand to be around was John Winchester himself. There was something about him that made her blood run cold every time she saw him. She tried to keep her distance if she could help it.

"I'll be right back to help you pick out a dress," Annabelle said as they reached bridal store. "I have to pee like a banshee again."

Miranda chuckled as she took Annabelle's purse for her soon to be sister-in-law. Annabelle was going to be some kind of in-law. Miranda was still adjusting to have a 'family' again.

On days like this she missed Stacy the most. Stacy was the one that was supposed to be her Maid of Honor.

Thanks to Sam, he agreed to be the one to walk her down the isle. No way was she going to let John Winchester hold her arm. She didn't even like it when they had to hug. The guy just made her skin crawl.

Miranda began looking at the different wedding dresses. She wanted something simple. She always was a simple girl. Basic colors. Nothing fancy. Blessed for what she was able to own and not take it for granted.

"I can't wait until this little guy is out of me," Annabelle said coming up behind her.

Miranda turned around. "You know it would have made the baby buying a lot easier if we all knew what the sex was."

Annabelle shook her head smiling. "Sam and I wants it to be a surprised. I think he's secretly hoping it's a boy."

"He's a male. Of course he's going to wish it's a boy." Miranda grinned. "Having a little girl would give him a stroke or a heart attack."

"Sam will still be a good father to either one."

Annabelle bit her bottom lip slightly. "I did get lucky with him."

"Just like I got lucky with Dean. I think you and Sam will be next in line to get hitched." Miranda said.

"Sam and I are happy as we are. We won't be fighting like an old married couple." She chuckled.

Miranda picked out a dress and held it up to her then grimaced at the bad sequins on it, putting it back to it's rightfully place.

"But making up is the best part after a fight." Miranda winked.

Annabelle carefully sat down on a nice soft sofa that the owners of the store had inside.

"Are you sure you want to marry Dean?"

Miranda was a little taken aback at her friend's question. "Why would you ask me that? Especially now so close to the date."

Annabelle wanted so desperately to tell Miranda the truth about Dean. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Miranda like it did with April.

John had told her time and time again that he wouldn't hesitate to kill Sam if she ever told Miranda the truth about what kind of person Dean really was. Of course she had no idea about the promise that John had made to his late wife.

"I-I just want to make sure that my best friend is going to be well taken care of is all."

"I'm not marrying Dean because of his money. I'm marrying him because I love him. I can picture him being the father to my children some day." She let out a laugh. "Wow. I never said that out loud before."

"I bet."

**SPN**

Dean washed his hand after examining his last patient for today. He was ready to go home and be with his soon-to-be wife. It was a long time coming.

"I'm headed out. See you in the morning," Kimberly said. She peaked her head through her bosses ajar door.

"Night Kim."

Dean watched her head disappear out of view.

Truth be told only had a soft spot for Miranda and Kimberly. They were both sweet and innocent. As for Kimberly, she wouldn't harm a fly. Miranda though, Dean had seen her first hand kill a spider herself when most women would run screaming from one.

Dean glanced at his calender. The date that was circled for their wedding.

"Soon it will be official." He murmured to himself. Then an evil smile spread across his lips. "She will be mine forever. 'Til death do us part."


	15. Chapter 15

A car pulled up next to another one on a secluded spot on the bluffs and parked right next it. The driver got out of the car to greet the tall man that was leaning against his.

"You shouldn't have asked me to come here, Sam."

"I know, April. I wouldn't have called you unless- The date is getting closer."

"Sam I can't help you. I barely made it out alive. The only reason why Dean ever signed the divorced papers in the first place was because he had spotted Miranda before we all knew it. Dean never gives something up unless it's for something better and bigger."

"April, I'm desperate. Dean can't keep not having no consequences for his actions."

"You know as well as I do, that anyone who gets in Dean's or John's way, they end up dead. Look at what happened to her friend Stacy."

"Which is more reason to take them out! I'm bringing them down. One way or another. I know just the right person that can help."

It took a few seconds to realize who Sam was talking about. She looked at him dead panned. "This has got to be the dumbest plan you have ever come up with."

**SPN**

"I can't believe that nightmare is finally over."

"It wasn't that bad." Annabelle said as she unlocked the door to her and Sam's place.

Miranda followed Annabelle inside and closed the door behind her carrying her wedding dress. It was just a simple silk white spaghetti strap wedding dress. She didn't want anything fancy that she was only going to wear once.

"Some shouldn't be allowed to design wedding gowns. I'm going to have nightmares." Miranda shuddered.

Annabelle did have to agree with her on this one. There was some pretty horrific dresses.

"Thanks again for letting me store the dress here."

"No problem. Supposedly, it's bad luck for the groom to see his soon-to-be wife's dress before the wedding."

"Only if you are a superstitious person." Miranda added with a wink, putting her dress away in one of the closets. "Feels like all of this a dream. I still don't know how someone like Dean Winchester could be interested in a nobody like me. I barely have a dime to my name after I'm done paying bills. I don't want people thinking I'm marrying Dean for his money."

Annabelle scoffed. "If his daddy approves of you, your fine. John Winchester knows your not after the family fortune."

"Why do you say it like that? Your with his youngest son."

Annabelle wanted to scream the truth. She knew John and Dean would murder her on the spot if the child she was carrying turned out to be Dean's. Every time she thought about the possibility being physically tied to a man like Dean Winchester made her terminally ill.

"That doesn't mean that John Winchester accepts me."

"How could you say that? You're the mother of his unborn grandchild."

"John disowned Sam after Sam wanted out of the family business. Sam wasn't going to be John's errand boy jumping on every command."

Miranda thought that made sense. "Okay. So, Sam didn't want to be John's lap dog. Still that's no reason to disown your own kid." That part she was still unclear of.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Annabelle pleaded with her eyes.

Miranda knew how serious Annabelle was and it was starting to scare her. "I promise."

"Once you enter, John and Dean Winchester lives and you try to leave, you won't make it out alive."

Miranda couldn't believe what Annabelle just told her. "Do you realize how insane that sounds?"

"Yes, but it's the truth. Why do you think Dean has been pressuring you to marry him? He wants to _own_ you. Dean's always takes pride in his 'possessions'."

"I don't believe you!"

"Miranda I am telling you this as your friend. I don't want to see another innocent girl get hurt because of Dean Winchester."

Miranda quickly walked back to the hall closet and pulled out her wedding dress aware that Annabelle was following right behind her. "Miranda you don't have to do this! Think about it! It's not a coincidence that your best friend is gone. He wants you all to himself!"

Miranda held her gown tightly as if it were a life line, forcing back the tears that started to burn against her eyelids.

"I'm begging you Miranda. I saw what happened to his last wife. I don't want you to have to live through the same torment!"

_Dean was married before?_

Annabelle knew she had Miranda's full attention now.

"Dean never told you he was married before. I shouldn't be too surprised that he left that little fact out of his personal life."

"So what if Dean used to be married before we met? It's not uncommon for people to get divorces these days."

A knock sounded at the front door. Miranda held back the tears that threatened to fall. How could Annabelle say such cruel things about the man that she loved?

_Because deep down you know Annabelle is right. _The little voice in the back of her mind said.

Annabelle sucked in her breath at who was standing in front of her; None other than Dean Winchester himself with that annoying smirk she hated so much.

"Annabelle," Dean greeted. "My your practically glowing."

She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face. "I assume that your here for Miranda," She gritted through her teeth.

Dean's eyes traveled down to her stomach. "Among other things."

Miranda quickly hid her wedding dress. She didn't want Dean to see her gown before their wedding. Bad luck and all that if your a superstitious person.

Dean tried to walk in past Annabelle, but she wouldn't budge, making him angry. "Are you trying to piss me off?" His voice was low and dangerous so only the two of them could be heard.

"I believe your doing that all on your on Mr. Winchester. Not my fault that patience isn't a virtue of yours."

Dean roughly grabbed her wrist making sure his fingers dug into her skin as a warning. Annabelle gasped trying to pull away causing him to make a tighter grip. "Don't test me, bitch. You won't like the outcome." He said before letting go of her wrist.

Dean smiled when he saw Miranda walk over to them from the hall. "Hey, baby. I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yeah. It's something that I know your going to love."

"Okay," Miranda said getting her purse.

Annabelle follow Miranda. "Miranda wait. Just please think about what I told you. I only want what's

best for you."

"What's best for me is Dean and not being alone anymore. I don't expect you don't you understand what being alone can do to you."

"Your right."

"I promise I won't tell Dean what you told me. You were just trying to be a good friend."Dean made a tick-tock sound with tongue. "Shake a leg, babe!" Dean yelled.

Annabelle watched as Dean wrapped an arm around Miranda's waist protectively with the sudden urge to puke at the sight. As if reading her mind Dean his head around giving her a 'I win look'.

**The Perfect Husband**

Sam parked his car when he got to the all too familiar salvage yard. In an instant all the memories came flooding back to him. At one time, this place was the only home he ever really knew.

"You okay, Sam?" April asked him.

Sam suddenly felt his mouth go dry and swallowed thickly. He knew the risks of coming here. It was now or never.

He didn't answer. Instead he just got out of the car with April right behind him.

"You think he'll pull a shotgun out on us?" April said with a wry smile as they approached the deck of the house.

Sam adjusted his jacket and knocked on the front door. "He is well known for it."

The door opened after three knocks with the welcome of a shotgun pointed directly at him.

**SPN**

"Where are we going Dean?"

Dean kept his eyes on the road. Nothing was going to stop this from happening. "You'll see."

"You don't have to sound so cryptic about." Miranda said teasingly as she rubbed soft circles with her thumb on the back of his neck lovingly.

Dean felt his pants tighten just a little and groaned. _Don't do this to me now._

Miranda noticed the bulge in his jeans and continued rubbing his neck.

_Focus on the road Dean. Focus._

Miranda leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I know what your thinking right now."

Her breath felt so good against his ear. _Just give in Dean. She's wants you bad. _"You have no idea sweetheart."

With one move of her tongue she licked his earlobe. "I think your dick says otherwise."

Dean slammed on the brakes in the middle of the road. The car behind them honked it's horn and swerved around to avoiding hitting them by the sound of screeching tires.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Dean asked trying to sound serious. He put the emergency lights on so he wouldn't get a ticket.

"I was just trying to be spontaneous for once. Did it work?" She asked innocently knowing she caught him completely by surprise.

Another car swerved around them.

"No." He said still trying to sound mad.

Miranda kissed his cheek followed by her placing her hand over his joystick taking him totally by surprise. "I think Dean Jr says otherwise."

Dean placed his large hand over hers putting more pressure there. "Dean Jr?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I thought the name worked." She squeezed just lightly making him shift in his seat.

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure as she hit the spot for him. "Your killing me here."

"I know." With that with her free hand she took his off of her other one removing it causing him to open his eye lids.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's better to continue this when we're not in the middle of a road."

A low grunt escaped him as he turned the emergency lights off and started the car back up.

"Don't think your getting off that easily." He told her as he put the vehicle in drive.

"I wasn't planning on it."

**SPN**

Sam's body quickly flopped on the deck like a fish out of water. "Bobby it's me!"

Bobby lowered his gun. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here, boy."

April spoke up. "I believe I told Sam it was the dumbest plan he has ever come up with."

Robert Singer never smiled, but for April she was the only one to get him to do it. She knew it had to do with the fact the hell she went through when she had been married to Dean. To Bobby, any woman surviving a Winchester was a champion in his book.

Bobby lowered his shotgun motioning for them to enter his sanctuary.

April walked right in where as Sam cautiously stood back up and went in closing the door behind him.

"What brings you idjit to my neck of the woods?" Bobby asked getting down to business as he sat down in his chair at his desk in his study room.

To Sam, everything was still in it's exact same place from all those years ago. Just more thick dust. The only thing Bobby Singer ever cleaned was his weapons and dishes when he was low on clean ones.

"There's this woman named Miranda Gardner that's about to become Dean's next victim." Sam said filling him in.

Bobby cursed under his breath. "Don't women know not to go anywhere near that boy?"

April shifted uncomfortably at that comment and Bobby noticed her posture. "Sorry, girl."

"It's okay, Bobby. We all make mistakes in life." April told him.

"And meanwhile there is another innocent woman about to make the same exact mistake." Sam said.

"What the hell do you expect me to do about it? Hire a hit-man?" Bobby asked.

It was Sam's turn to look uncomfortable. "I was thinking more in the lines of kidnapping her until I can get hard evidence on John and Dean."

"That has got to be the dumbest idea you have ever came up with."

"Actually the dumbest idea was Sam coming here actually thinking you would do it." April said putting her two cents in.

"If you two have a better idea now would be the time to speak up. We are running out of time here." Sam said.

"Exactly how long until the big day?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked the older man in the eye. "Closer than you think.

**SPN**

Dean drove up to a private spot on the beach and turned his baby off.

"What are we doing here? Skinny dipping?" Miranda asked half joking.

Dean got out of the car and went around opening the passenger door for her. "As awesome as that sounds, I have a bigger plan in mind." He said as she got out of the car. Dean closed the door.

"Like what?" She asked getting confused.

"Come." Dean took her hand in his making her follow him down down the beach until she spotted a priest and looked at Dean wide eyed. "Miranda Gardner I am ready to make you my wife now and forever. Will you do me that honor?"


	16. Chapter 16

Miranda couldn't believe what she did. She was half happy and half in a funk as her husband drove them to where ever he was taking them.

The 'I Do's' had been a blur for her. The way that Dean had set it all up; last minute and all that. Guess you could say it had been spontaneous. Spur of the moment. Before they had committed their love to each other, Dean's father had shown up with the paper's for them to sign to make it legal and watched the 'big day' quietly on the side. Afterward, Dean and his father had thanked the priest for his time.

She looked down, twisting her wedding ring around her finger. It scared her. She was now a wife. Something she thought she'd never be. Never thought she have family. Dean had given her both and, yet, she felt she didn't deserve the privilege and entitlement of being Dean Winchester's wife. There was no way she would ever admit her feelings to her husband. It would destroy him.

Dean had the most wicked smirk ever as he drove to their destination. Mission accomplished. Miranda Gardner was now his wife Miranda Winchester. He won. Simple as that. Not that it was really a game for him. He did have feels for Miranda all along. It was just the bastards that tried to come between them that had put doubts into her noggin' about his past. Of course she didn't believe what had been planted. He lucked out and he knew it.

He looked over at his wife and patted her thigh. "You doing okay there, Mrs. Winchester?"

Miranda forced her lips into a smile for her husband. "Why wouldn't I be, Mr. Winchester? You gave me what I always wanted."

"You've been quiet since our nuptials." He pointed out, but kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm just trying to save the rest of the energy that I have for our wedding night." She said winking at him. _God. How horrible was she now? Not even an hour into their marriage and she was already lying to her husband._

"My baby knows what I like."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To our new place."

Miranda's mouth hung wide open. "Dean, I would have been perfectly happy at your current residence."

"I know, but I wanted a place that's just ours. A place that my ex wife didn't taint."

"Dean-"

He took her hand in his right one giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance. "I want this. My dad is the one who bought up the place."

She leaned her head back into the seat. This was too much for her. Too much. Calm breaths. Take calm breaths. What if she didn't please him right tonight?

Dean pulled off to the side of the road, killing the engine. Miranda felt his hand on the back of her neck giving it a light massage.

"You are tense, baby."

She felt his breath hit her ear. His lips teasing the outer shell. All she did was nod her head yes.

"Don't think I'm not grateful for what you did for me today." His fingers digging into her skin more roughly now making her wince. "I expect you to own up to the promises you made in front of me, my father and that priest."

Something about the way he said it sent chills down her spine.

His other hand traveled down her neck to her chest then to her breasts.

"You are mine now until the day we die."


End file.
